Talk:Uno
file #20 Uno This is the official English version of Uno's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319698299 X Uno Age: Unknown From: '''Archimedia '''Affiliates: - Height: 180cm Blood Type: Unknown Birthday: Unknown Hobby: - Likes: Peace, Stability Dislikes: '''Blood, Thirst, Instability '''Weak point: Anemia Uno is an existence that was born from the blood of the Highlanders who were all killed by Ashtaroth several hundreds of years ago. After wandering Archimedia, Sieghart had found himself in danger of losing his life. However, he was found by the Highlanders and given a new life as one of their own. By his own mistake, he led Ashtaroth into the Highlander's hideout, where Ashtaroth slaughtered each and every one of the Highlanders. The blood of the Highlanders formed a pool in the middle of the ruins. All the grudges, anger, fear, and despair that each Highlander felt at the moment of dying filled the pool and the power from their bodies helped to slowly form life which went on for several hundreds of years. Many years passed and the Grand Chase had defeated Ashtaroth. The barrier that Ashtaroth had put around the Highlander's hideout was destroyed and from the pool of blood, Uno emerged. Uno, who knew nothing of himself, wandered the land seized by anger, madness, despair, and an intolerable thirst. While wandering, he was able to figure out what his power was, though he was not able to control it well and used his blood excessively. One day, when he was almost at the end of his consciousness, he found himself near a village. A girl who happened to see him cloth him, provided him with an old sword, and allowed him a place to stay for the night. However, his inability to control the voices in his head and the thirst for blood drove him to massacre every single person in the village. Upon consuming their lifeblood, he snapped out of the frenzy and cried in despair at what he had done. Despite the amount of blood he had consumed, the thirst only intensified. Born as an incomplete Highlander, Uno retains the powers of the Highlanders such as the ability of immortality. However, as his powers are incomplete, his body consumes his own blood as a source of strength. Hence, after any battle the shortage of blood in his body makes him look for the blood of other living beings, regardless of his will. With an incomplete body, Uno has great interest in the body and power of a true Highlander. He is able to feel the presence of the last remaining Highlander, Sieghart, and instinctively seeks him out. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 09:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Naver Blog Character File #08 - Uno 출처 [캐릭터 파일 #08 우노(Uno)|작성자 코그 우노 (Uno) 나이: 불명 출신: '아케메디아 '소속: '없음 '신장: '180cm '혈액형: 불명 생일: 불명 취미: 없음 좋아하는 것: '평안, 안정 '싫어하는 것: 피, 갈증, 불안정 약점: 빈혈 수백여년전 아스타롯에 의해 전멸한 하이랜더들의 피웅덩이에서 태어난 존재. 아케메디아를 헤매다 생명의 위기에 빠진 지크하트는 하이랜더들에 의해 구조되어 하이랜더의 힘을 얻게 되었지만, 자신의 실수로 아스타롯에게 하이랜더의 유적 위치를 들키게 되고 급습한 아스타롯에 의해 지크하트를 제외한 하이랜더들은 전멸한다. 죽은 하이랜더들의 육체들은 유적 안에 거대한 피웅덩이를 이루었고, 아스타롯에게 죽던 순간에 하이랜더들이 느꼈던 모든 원념과 분노, 공포, 절망의 감정과 그들의 육체와 힘이 한곳에 모여 수백년이 흐르는 동안 천천히 하나의 생명으로 빚어졌다. 그랜드체이스에 의해 아스타롯이 쓰러지자 하이랜더의 유적을 외부와 차단하던 아스타롯의 결계가 깨어짐과 동시에 우노는 피웅덩에서 몸을 일으켰다. 아무것도 알지 못한 채 예고없이 엄습하는 분노와 광기, 공포와 절망, 그리고 참을수 없는 갈증을 견디며 방랑에 몸을 맡긴다. 방랑의 도중 스스로의 힘을 깨닫지만 제대로 컨트롤 하지 못하고 자신의 피를 과도하게 사용한다. 그리고 의식을 잃어갈 때쯤... 어느 마을에서 우연히 만난 소녀로부터 의복과 낡은 칼을 손에 넣고 하룻밤을 신세지지만, 스스로도 어쩔 수 없는 피에 대한 충동으로 마을 사람들을 몰살하고 그들의 피를 모두 마신 후에야 자신의 모습을 스스로 깨닫고 절규한다. 그렇게 수많은 인간들의 피를 마셨지만 갈증은 점점 더 심해져 갔고, 까마득한 저 멀리에서 이 원인 모를 갈증을 멈춰줄 존재를 본능적으로 느낀 우노는 에르나스를 가로지르는 먼 여행길을 떠난다. 불완전한 하이랜더로 태어난 우노는 수많은 하이랜더의 힘을 지녔지만 불로불사의 능력이 완전하지 못해 어느 정도의 힘을 쓰고 나면 스스로의 피를 힘의 원천으로 사용한다. 따라서 전투가 끝나면 스스로의 몸에 피가 매우 모자란 상태이고 자신의 의지와 관계없이 살아있는 인간의 피를 갈망하게 된다. 우노 스스로는 끊임없이 피를 원하는 또 다른 자신과 피 자체에 대해 깊은 혐오감을 느끼고 있다. 우노의 불완전한 하이랜더로서의 육체는 완전한 하이랜더의 힘을 가지길 원하고 있고, 본능적으로 현재 살아남은 단 하나의 완전한 하이랜더 지크하트의 존재를 느끼고 그를 찾아 헤매고 있다. The light fades at 11:44, September 5, 2014 (UTC)